


Ugly Sweaters

by PorcelainWings



Series: 25 (holi)Days of Wayhaven [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainWings/pseuds/PorcelainWings
Summary: Mason and Adrien commiserate over Felix's terrible taste in sweaters, and they realise just how far gone the detective is for his partner.
Relationships: Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 25 (holi)Days of Wayhaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> The third of my Wayhaven Monthly's 2020 (holi)Days of Wayhaven, and sort of a follow up to Paper Airplanes, kind of? They can be read standalone but chronologically this one comes next 😅

“And why do I have to wear this crap too?”

Mason mutters, his arms crossed over the obnoxious sweater that had been chosen for him. Adrien rolls his eyes at his grumpy posturing – as if was even possible to force the man into anything with his level of stubbornness.

“Because it’s what Felix wanted.” He calmly retorts, brushing down his own trappings as he ignores the disgusted scoff he receives.

“Oh for- You realise it’s you, not me, who wants to f-“

“Mason!” Nat scolds as she strolls past, stopping briefly to drop yet another box of decorations onto the growing pile before leaving, her own sweater far more tasteful than theirs.

“Look, I hate them too.” Adrien rolls his eyes at the unimpressed look of disbelief Mason shoots in his direction. “You know I’m not lying. Believe me, I really do. I don’t even _celebrate_ Christmas. But-“

“You’re whipped.”

Mason nods sagely, ignoring Adrien’s scoff of disagreement.

“I am not- ” “He makes you _soft_.”

The teasing jab hits harder than either of them expected.

“Okay, what is with you all and saying that!?”

Mason blinks, his eyes meeting Adrien’s own with a shocked curiosity. Adrien only sighs in response, ignoring the raised eyebrow asking for an explanation that he doesn’t want to give.

“I’m not going _soft_. He doesn’t… I just…”

It’s rare for Adrien to stumble over his words, but how else is he meant to explain his thought process? How is he supposed to explain that he’s **not** soft… he just wants to see Felix happy because his smile makes him feel like everything’s alright? How can he possibly begin to explain that Felix’s happiness is what warms every part of his being? _‘Fuck,_ ’ he thinks. _‘Felix does make me soft, doesn’t he.’_ Adrien sighs loudly – as much as he denies it, he really is well aware that Felix shatters the _tough guy, ice king_ exterior he’s spent the past few years building… but it’ll be a cold day in hell when he admits that he’s happier, _weaker, **softer**_ than he has ever been just because he’s caught feelings for someone.

“I… care for him,” is the admittance he settles for. “And if wearing this god-awful sweater is what he wants, then that’s what I’ll do.” He barrels on, ignoring Mason’s growing smirk. “And quite frankly, the fact that you’re still wearing _your own_ atrocity clearly shows that, even though you’re not in love with him like I am, you want to see him happy too.”

There’s a pause of pure silence as what he just said sinks in for them both, wide grey eyes meet another matching pair of wide grey eyes as the admittance hangs in the air. Neither are willing to break the silence, to acknowledge what’s just slipped out. A realisation hits Adrien, causing him to suddenly take in a breath, his eyes darting around the room as his ears strain to listen for any hint of the team returning. Mason places a firm hand on his shoulder and shakes his head, a silent reassurance that it was only him who heard. His hand drops as Adrien deflates - he’ll go to his grave before he admits there’s a hint of disappointment mixed in with the relief. _It certainly would have been easier if-_

Adrien clears his throat, pushing his shoulders back to project a surety he no longer feels in an attempt to get the conversation back on track. He won’t say aloud, they’re both well aware regardless, that he’s grateful Mason allows him to do so.

“ _The point remains_ that this is a temporary torture and we will tolerate it because to do so otherwise would make him upset.”

Mason scoffs at the formality in his tone, though a sparkle of amusement remains in his eyes.

“Yes, _**sir**_.”

Adrien glares half-heartedly at the snarky response, watching through narrowed eyes as Mason pulls out a cigarette. Nat’ll probably have a few choice words about the action, but that doesn’t stop him from inclining his head to ask for one of his own. However Mason just casually shrugs at the request as he lights up.

“It’s my last one.”

Adrien teasingly narrows his eyes with suspicion.

“Are you lying to me, Mase?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien chuckles at the instant confession. “Not even a moment’s hesitation, you ass.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get my thanks from your **_love_** r for keeping you alive.”

The emphasis on ‘love’ earns him a swift punch to the arm, much to his amusement. The messing around is short lived though.

“Mason! What have I told you about smoking in here?” Nat makes her presence known as she returns with Felix and Ava in tow, the last of the ornaments cradled in their arms. “And have neither of you even bothered to start unpacking these? Honestly-” Her scolding quickly turns from Mason alone to target them both, Ava simply shrugging and sauntering away with a smile as she leaves Nat to continue despite the pleading gaze Adrien shot her. Adrien holds back the betrayed gasp, making a mental note to ensure Felix delivers his next report to her for him.

Adrien and Mason share a suffering look, both beginning to tune out Nat’s continued chastising, though Adrien swears they are both still listening to her grievances. Or at least, _he_ is… sort of. Her voice gradually fades into the background as his eyes are drawn to Felix. He can already feel the smile beginning to creep onto his face watching the vampire rock back and forth on his heels, an eager smile bright on his handsome features. The bright smile only grows as he finally notices the two of them in the sweaters he’d chosen, and Adrien feels the warmth flush through him as he verifiably melts. Mason smirks, a soundless chuckle shaking his shoulders when Adrien’s elbow finds his ribs in response. His exasperated ‘shut up’ goes unspoken. His besotted smile remains.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you’ve made it this far! I hope it wasn’t too much of a chore! Thank you, truly, for your time 💕  
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
